


No Work All Play

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M, Peter likes occasionally being in charge, VERY light bondage, sex with little to no plot, vampire/hunter romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: As much as Peter enjoys being submissive when it comes to Aro, he does occasionally enjoy being the one in control.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	No Work All Play

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished the Aro/Peter handcuff smut request. BTW I am always open to requests.

Aro gave an experimental tug at the metal cuffs that bound his wrists, the chain that looped through the headboard rattled against the wood, he looked up at Peter. “You do realize that I could break these quite easily.”

The hunter sighed, “I know that, but you’re not going to do that, because it was a pain in the ass to get these.” Getting handcuffs from a cop had involved a sexual favor and a bag of cocaine, he wasn’t sure he’d be okay with it if his vampire boyfriend broke them. “It’s for…Fun, besides it’s a nice change chaining you up for once.” He retorted pressing a kiss against his forehead.

“You always look so beautifully tied to the bed.” 

Peter hummed in response; he couldn’t argue that he did more times than not enjoy being the submissive party when they had sex. There was an obvious complicated appeal to being submissive to the vampire, knowing for literally the first time in his thirty-five years of existence that a vampire wasn’t going to hurt him, but was instead just fucking his brains out. He kissed down along the side of Aro’s neck biting against his skin drawing a moan from his partner as he tilted his head to the side. Peter curled his fingers in his hair giving a hard tug to it, a hiss and a moan in response to the hard pull. 

“Love you like this.” He whispered against his skin as he trailed kisses along his collar bones.

He remembered how it used to bother him the lack of breathing, the cold skin, the bad habit of staring without blinking, and the red eyes that reminded him of pools of blood were haunting. Yet he’d gotten used to it all, grown to like some of it, grown far too accustomed to the feeling of skin that was cold to the touch, he liked the way it felt. He heard the chains rattle as he bit and sucked against the skin along his chest, he glanced up to see red eyes fixed on him, Aro’s fingers curled into the palms of his hands as he watched him intensely. Peter smirked, he placed a hand against his stomach as he leaned up to kiss him slowly, tongue stroking against his bottom lip, he pulled back when the vampire tried to deepen the kiss further. 

“Patience love,” he whispered pressing a kiss against his jaw.

He liked being able to frustrate him, he situated his leg between the other man’s spread legs, Aro pressed down against him grinding against his clothed leg, moaning at the sensation of bare flesh against a rough material. Peter allowed for him to rut against his leg for a moment longer before pulling back to kneel by his side. He could see the lingering annoyance in the other man’s eyes as he looked up at him, he shouldn’t be as amused by that as he was. He leaned down kissing him gently, hand against his chest slowly running down stopping at his lower stomach. He could feel him taking in unnecessary breaths.

“Do you want me to touch you?”

“Yes, please.”

Peter kissed him again nipping at his bottom lip as he moved his hand lower, fingers brushing against his hard cock. He took hold of his cock slowly stroking him, pausing when Aro thrust into his hand, he gave him a firm squeeze before beginning to stroke him again. It was a beautiful sight having the vampire handcuffed to his bed, moaning and begging to be fucked by him, that desperate look in his eyes. If either of them were more patient then he could probably spend hours just admiring his haunting beauty, but they both lacked that sort of patience at the current moment. Peter moved away from him long enough to undress, he could feel Aro watching him, eyes wandering over his body. He smirked at the vampire finding it flattering that he looked at him the way he did, like he was the most desirable thing he’d seen. 

He crawled back onto the bed settling between his legs nudging them further apart. He leaned down pressing a kiss against his chest, he picked up the bottle of lube that lay next to him, uncapping it and coating his fingers with the substance. He ran his lube coated fingers down along the other man’s cock down over his balls and finally down to his hole, fingers slowly inching their way in stopping when he thrust back against his hand. Aro groaned in frustration, again pulling at the cuffs but nowhere near hard enough to break them or the headboard. Once he stilled again Peter began slowly pushing his fingers into him until they were knuckle deep, he slowly thrust them into him, curling them inside him as he stroked the tips of his fingers against his prostate drawing the most lovely needy sounds from the creature under him. 

“You’re fucking beautiful y’know.” Peter commented as he watched him, he kissed him slowly, moaning when Aro bit and sucked against his bottom lip. He slowly pulled his fingers out of him; he grabbed the bottle again this time coating his cock with lube. He placed a hand against his hip holding him still as he slowly pressed inside him. He kissed along his neck moaning as he entered him fully, staying in place until Aro thrust back against him, he pulled his hips back nearly slipping out of him before thrusting back into him hard drawing a loud moan from his partner. Aro wrapped his legs around his waist digging the heels of his feet in against his back pulling him closer keeping his cock buried inside him as he fucked into him.

“You’re so needy, fucking love it, love you.” Peter muttered against his jaw, he kept a hard grip on his hips as he pounded into him.

He listened to the chains rattling, the headboard occasionally hitting back against the wall, he bit and sucked against Aro’s neck muffling his own moans of pleasure as he wrapped his fingers around his cock stroking him in time with his thrusts. He kissed against skin that was pristine and pale where there should be marks, he closed his eyes listening to moans of pleasure, the way his name sounded coming from him enough to drive him over the edge as he thrust into him one more time. He kept pressed into him as he filled him with his release, he trailed lazy kisses along his chest as he rode out his orgasm, his hand still working his cock drawing him to his own release. 

Peter pressed a kiss to his cheek, lips lingering against cool skin. “Good boy,” he whispered as he slowly pulled out of him.

He reached over to the bedside table picking up the key for the cuffs, he leaned over him unlocking them and removing them. The moment his wrists were freed Aro wrapped his arms around his waist rolling him onto his back and crawling on top of him, he placed his hands against Peter’s chest as he leaned down kissing him passionately. The hunter rested a hand against the back of his neck moaning into the kiss. 

“Did you like that?” Peter asked.

“Very much so, but I hate not being able to touch you.” 

“Missed that too, I like the way you touch me.” 

Peter closed his eyes relaxing against the bed, enjoying the feeling of hands exploring his body, lips trailing kisses down his neck and along his chest. He pet his fingers through the vampire’s hair feeling comforted by the weight of his body, the way he whispered compliments and words of love against his skin. He could stay like this forever if possible.


End file.
